


Burnt

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: John Wick (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bars and Pubs, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hotels, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-John Wick (2014), References to Avengers (2012), Spies & Secret Agents, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here she was trying to convince the most feared man in the underworld to join S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

Natasha Romanov sat at The Continental’s bar, waiting, swirling her drink in its glass. Director Fury had sent her to convince the most feared man in the underworld to join S.H.I.E.L.D.

Wick sat down beside her on a leather stool then gestured Sarah, the bartender, over and said, “Bourbon.” before handing her a familiar gold coin. “So, what’d you call me for, Romanov ? Did you get bored of killing aliens and robots ? You know you’re not going to get more of a challenge by going back to humans.”

She was lucky that she’d kept some coins or else she wouldn’t’ve gotten in here. Few assassins were willing to give their favours to a government agency, even for a pardon. She waited for Sarah to leave before she answered, “You remember working for Baron von Strucker ?”

“Yeah, what of it ? A job’s a job, Romanov, and that’s long past.” Wick scratched at a black side burn.

Unconsciously, her gaze flicked down to her hands they were seemingly blood-stained because of the neon above them. Loki’s words from three years ago echoed in her head. “You’re a killer in the service of liars and killers. I’ve seen your ledger, Romanov, and it’s dripping, gushing, with red.”

“Fury wants you to join S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha took a sip of her drink.

“If he wants me to even think about joining his little group tell him to pay me what he owes me.”

“I personally saw that Charon delivered it to your room.”

Wick snorted, “Nice of you, considering it was your fault I didn’t get paid in the first place.” as Sarah brought his bourbon. He glanced around and nodded at someone he knew. Most of the people she’d known had died since she’d last been here.

“My client wanted Black safe and like you said a job’s a job.”

“Then you know I can’t have a S.H.I.E.L.D. job that interferes with a different job.”

“I’m sure we can find a way around that. Will you give it a try at least ?”

“It’s not like I have something better lined up.” Wick raised his drink, “To old friends ?”

Since it would be useful not to be burnt by Wick a second time Romanov agreed and drank to it. Maybe Fury would allow them to work together again. Either way, Fury would be happy to get the news.


End file.
